


The Cabin in the Woods

by RovakPotter82



Series: Reylo Forever [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Loss of Virginity, Omega Rey, Rey is a late bloomer, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Rey is new to the whole Omega thing.  She presented late and she handles things on her own in a cabin owned by her boss.  She seemed quite content with just her knotting toy, but when an Alpha comes to the cabin and sweeps her off her feet and helps with her heat, she finds herself learning some new things.Another Alpha in her life may not like competition.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Forever [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	The Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars characters.
> 
> Woo, another story done. Don't forget to comment what you think.

Rey Niima always thought she was a Beta. The time period of which she would have presented as Alpha or Omega came and went and nothing happened. She was fine with that.   
Now having the unwanted attention of Alphas every day like some of her Omega friends was fine with her. It allowed her to focus on her studies. Working as a personal assistant to Luke Skywalker at his company, she went to classes at the local college in Corusant. 

The day she presented as an Omega at the tender age of 22, Rey had no idea what was going on. Her boss, Luke Skywalker did. His mother was an Omega and he knew exactly what Rey was going through. Right before it hit her, he sent her to his cabin in the woods. Miles from anyone, Rey had her first heat. It lasted for five days. Now that she was an Omega, Rey was getting attention from co workers who didn't give her the time of day when they thought she was a Beta. Some wouldn't take no for an answer and tried to force themselves on her. She took them down herself and they found themselves unemployed. 

Luke had always been protective of her and thought of her as the daughter he never had. He always gave her heat leave when she needed it and let her use his cabin. It was safe there. No one at Jedi Corps where she worked knew where it was. Not even Luke's own sister knew where it was. Rey was a valuable worker at Jedi Corps while also getting her master's degree in mechanical engineering. Luke said she had a job as an engineer as soon as she graduated. She was crazy smart. Smarter than most of the Alpha engineers at the company combined.

Then a merger happened. Resistance Avionics was going down the drain and needed rescuing. Luke bought them out and brought Resistance into the fold with Jedi. All of the employees at Resistance now worked with her and the Jedi people. She bonded well with another Omega, Rose. She had a husband, Finn. They became her first friends since college.

One Resistance employee, namely the CEO, Poe Dameron, seemed taken with her. He started to try to woo her. He wanted her, badly. Rey hated him the second she met him. His Alpha was revolting. Even the little Omega voice she had been hearing in her head hated him. 

Ew, yuck, icky Alpha. No Omega for you.

It was why now Rey had taken to having her heats at Luke's cabin because while most Omegas had their heat in the safety and privacy of their homes. Poe Dameron knew where she lived and he could easily break down the door. She wasn't stupid. She knew that all Poe had to do was claim her during her heat and she'd be his. He'd keep her locked up in his house, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Problem was, she couldn't cook to save her life. She'd only known how to cook something if it came in a box with instructions. 

Now if you asked her to bake something, she could do it. She loved to bake and if you told her baking and cooking were the same thing, she'd punch you. 

Rey was now twenty five and has been an Omega for three years. She had three heats a year, which was astonishing her doctors. Most Omegas had heats every month. Not Rey. She only had three. Once in spring, usually around Easter time. Once in summer, at the height of the heat waves. Once in the fall, just as the pumpkins came out and the leaves were turning.

It was fall, two weeks from Halloween when Rey had to take her heat leave for her fall heat. Poe once again offered her his services and she told him to drop dead. He tried to command her to take him with her and she flat out refused, dumping the flowers he had given her into the garbage. She always dumped his gifts into the trash. 

Luke's cabin in Takodana Forest, Ach-To, was a simple cabin that had electricity. She was thankful for that. She was able to charge up her knotting toy between each breaks. Her heat lasted five days. It was normal for it to last long. At least she thought so. Rose only took a half week for her heat, but then again, she had a husband. Maybe it was different with an Alpha. She wouldn't know. She hadn't been with anyone. 

Rey let out a groan as she pulled her fifth bag into the cabin. She went through a lot of clothes during her heat. She was glad there was a washer and dryer in the cabin too. She would go through a lot of sheets as well. She always made sure to clean everything and disinfect it for Luke. She could feel her body getting ready for her heat. Just a few more hours to go. Time enough for her to get the important things done.

The oven dinged and Rey opened the oven to get the last tray of double chocolate chip cookies out. She put them on cooling racks and put the tray on top of the oven. She discovered during her heat that she had cravings for chocolate. Her tweaked recipe for chocolate chips, doubling how many chips she put into her cookies, seemed to do the trick. 

It took a few hours and several cookies later for Rey's heat to start.

Rey took off most of her clothing, leaving only her camisole top, and was now on the bed with her knotting toy. She whined as she rubbed the tip of it along her clit. Her thighs were already moist from her slick. “Alpha,” she whimpered to no one in particular. She always just moaned out 'Alpha'. She had no one to call out for. She moaned as she moved the dildo part of the vibrator into her. It was the cheapest model she could afford. It wasn't the best, as it wasn't the longest, or the widest. It was a pitiful substitute to what she knew what a real Alpha could give her. Even the knot on the vibrator was mediocre.

She turned up the speed of the toy and she moaned out, loudly. She was moaning so loudly that she didn't hear the door open downstairs.

The storm outside muffled the knocks that Ben Solo rapped on the door of his Uncle Luke's cabin. “Uncle Luke!” He let out a groan when no one answered the door, so he searched above the door mantle and found the spare key. He used it to gain entry of the cabin and brought himself and his one bag into the cabin. He was soaked to the bone. It had started raining when his car broke down a few miles back. He remembered his uncle's cabin was not too far away and he was glad he found it.

He pulled his hood down and closed the door. That was when he smelled it. An Omega. In heat. God, and she smelled perfect to him. It must have just started from the smell of her. “Fuck,” he muttered. He heard her moan and he groaned. He abandoned his bag and removed his coat and boots as he followed the alluring scent of the Omega up the stairs, listening to her gasping moans. “Omega,” he growled.

Rey gasped out hearing someone say Omega. Was there an Alpha in the cabin? Had Poe finally tracked her down? She whined as she pulled out her knotting toy from her and sat up just as an Alpha came up to the landing on top of the stairs. He was tall, well built, broad in the shoulders. He wore a flannel shirt and jeans and was barefoot. He must have pulled off some clothes when he entered. “How'd you get in here?” she asked.

“I know where the spare key is,” he said and she kicked herself for not taking in the spare key. “I spend summers here as a kid,” he said as he walked closer to her.

“Stop,” she said and to her surprise, he did. She didn't think it would work. She thought only Alphas could command Omegas. “I...”

Ben could tell she was nervous and scared. Probably never had an Alpha like him with her during her heat. “It's okay,” he said. “I won't hurt you.” She let out a whimper as he moved just a little more closer and he took off his flannel shirt, tossing it aside. He saw the knotting toy laying on the bed. “Those knotting toys are a joke,” he said.

“It's all I have,” she said. Rey was torn between trying to fight her way out or just staying still. She had heard of Omegas who tried to take flight from an Alpha and they would chase after them. She imagined herself running through the woods behind the cabin and this Alpha giving chase. He would catch her and take her right there on the forest floor in the thunderstorm. “I've never had an Alpha take care of me before,” she confessed.

“Never?” he asked and she shamefully shook her head. She started to cry.

Ben felt himself getting closer to the bed as the Omega cried out in shame. “I'm a terrible Omega. I'm sorry,” she cried as she tried to wrap her arms around herself. Before Ben could react, he was kneeling on the bed, gathering the crying Omega into his arms and pulling her close to him. 

“It's okay, sweetheart,” he said. She was about to go into a full panic attack. He rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back.

Rey felt herself growing calm as the Alpha comforted her. His scent was soothing to her. Her Omega was purring though. It was egging her on to mate with him. “I'm scared.”

“I won't hurt you,” he said. “I'll take care of you, Omega,” he said and she sniffed, looking up at him. She got lost in his chocolate brown eyes. She felt safe with him. “Okay?”

“Promise?” she asked.

“I promise.”

“I don't want you to bite me,” she said.

“I never knot or bite without permission,” he said. He gently raised her chin up and softly kissed her lips. “You always smell this good while in heat?” he asked.

“I don't know,” she said before the Alpha captured her lips in a more heated kiss. He gathered her up in his arms and she let out a squeal, her Omega was screaming at her.

Yes, yes, mate with Alpha. Good Alpha.

Rey felt herself reaching in front of her and undoing the pants of the Alpha. “So impatient,” he muttered. Before she could push his pants down, the Alpha picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He stood up to remove his pants and t-shirt and then he was back on top of her. “You've never been with anyone?” he asked her and she shook her head. He let out a chuckle that sent a chill down her spine and she clenched. “I thought you smelled like one,” he said.

“Like what?”

“A virgin,” he said and she moaned feeling two fingers press into her slowly. 

“Alpha,” she moaned and he shushed her, kissing her neck.

“Just have to make sure you're nice and stretched for my cock, sweetheart,” he said. “Not to mention my knot,” he added and she clenched around the fingers inside of her. She moaned as he pumped his two fingers in and out of her. She felt herself reacting to his fingers and a third went into her. 

“Right there,” she said and he pumped his fingers into faster. She whimpered feeling his thumb rubbing on her clit. 

“It's okay, sweetheart. I'll take care of you,” he said and she moaned. “I just need you to come, Omega. Make you nice and slick for my cock.” Rey felt her orgasm getting closer and closer. She moaned out, her muscles clenching down on the fingers inside of her.

“Alpha,” she moaned. 

“I gotcha, Omega. It's okay,” he said as he peppered kisses on her neck. Rey felt her orgasm rip through her and she let out a scream as she came undone at the fingers of some unnamed Alpha.

Ben let out a groan as he took off the Omega's shirt and then stood up to look at her. “You're so perfect,” he said as he pushed the only clothing he had on, his underwear. The Omega only got a glimpse of him before he laid himself on top of her.

Rey pulled the Alpha into a kiss and they both moaned. She saw what he was sporting and she knew she wanted it. Her Omega was purring and squealing of finally having an Alpha during her heat. She felt herself open her legs to let him in between them. “Alpha. Want. You.”

“I know,” he said as he lined himself up to her vagina. Rey gasped out when she felt his cock at her entrance. “I'll go slow, sweetheart.” He pressed into her and Rey felt herself clenching at the invasion of the massive cock. Definitely bigger than her vibrator knotting toy. 

“Alpha,” she moaned out and he moaned with her as he eased into her.

“Don't fight it, baby,” he said. Her legs trembled as she moaned out, his girth stretching her. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he bottomed out in her. “Fuck, you're taking my cock so well, Omega,” he said and she whimpered. “I gotcha.”

“Wait,” she pleaded feeling him still moving into her. She let out a cry as he seemed to break through her virginal barrier. “Ow.”

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry,” he said before stopping. “Sorry...I..”

“It's okay. You're just huge,” she chuckled and he chuckled with her. “Try not to break me,” she said.

“I'll try,” he said.

He started out slow, dragging his cock in and out of her. It got her used to the feeling of his cock inside of her. God, he was massive. Rey let out a moan as she clenched. It dragged out a deep groan from him. 

Ben was having trouble keeping the pace slow for her. The Omega that was scared and nervous was now underneath him and her heat was in full force now. He could smell it. The dainty, lithe moans coming from her only egged him on more. Then she grasped onto his shoulders. “Faster,” she moaned. He let out a groan as he moved faster and she began to move with him.

“Fuck, you feel so good around my cock, Omega,” he groaned and she moaned out. “You take my cock like you were made for it,” he said and she moaned out. 

“Alpha, please, faster, harder.”

“Don't want to hurt you,” he said even as he felt himself moving faster. He dug his knees into the bed and braced himself on his elbows. They were both moaning and groaning as he pummeled in and out of her. “You want my knot?” he asked. She nodded. “Can I knot you, Omega?” he asked and she nodded, frantically. “I need you to say it.”

“Yes, you can knot me. I want your knot, Alpha,” she pleaded. “Please,” she added and he groaned as he changed the angle of his thrusts. 

Rey let out a cry of pleasure as the Alpha worked his cock in and out of her. He was massive and he was right. She was made for him. His cock moved smoothly in and out of her. “Want your knot, Alpha,” she pleaded and he groaned as he fucked her hard and fast. She felt one of his massive hands cup her bottom and she groaned out. She could feel his knot jutting against her as he waited for the right moment to knot her. She had read a book a friend gave her that most Alphas like to knot after their Omega came while mating with them. She was going to come again. “Alpha, need to come again,” she said and he moaned out. She felt him squeeze her ass before reaching down and thumbing her clit to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

“Fuck, Omega, you're so tight,” he said and she groaned. “You going to come for me?”

“Yes, yes, yes, Alpha,” she breathed out. She clenched down, her legs, too as she came in a sharp cry of ecstasy. 

Ben felt her clench his cock as she came beautifully and he started to jut his hips harder into her, his knot swelling. Her slick made her moist and he pressed hard into her and his knot went into her. Both of them moaned out loudly as he knotted her and he came rather hard and fast. He let loose a deep moan as he came inside of her, hoping that she was on birth control. He nearly collapsed on top of her and they laid there attached to each other. 

The storm outside raged on as the storm inside settled down. He lifted his head to look at her hazel green eyes. “Ben,” he said between breathes. It caused her to look at him. “It's my name. Ben Solo,” he said.

“Rey,” she chuckled and he chuckled. “Rey Niima,” she said as she played with his hair.

“Well, nice to meet you, Rey Niima,” he said.

“Nice to meet you, too, Ben Solo,” she said and they both laughed out.

Rey was startled awake with the clang of dishes and a curse from Ben. “Fuck!” She sat up and noticed right away that her thighs were sticky and her vagina was sore. She pulled back the sheets to see faint bruising on her hips. He had gripped her so tight last night that she bruised. She let out a sigh as she swung her legs out and reached for her cellphone. She winched feeling the pain from the onslaught of his cock she received. God, it was like he was still inside of her. 

Aside from the soreness between her legs, Rey noticed that the sheets had changed colors. They were beige when she and Ben started last night. Now they were blue. She let out a sigh as she stood up on shaky legs and turned her phone on. Her eyes bugged out when she saw it was Tuesday morning, not Monday morning like she thought. “What the hell happened to Monday?” she asked. She heard Ben whistling in the kitchen and she decided to face the music. She pulled on his flannel shirt he had discarded two nights ago and headed down the steps.

The sight that greeted Rey had her Omega purring and panting. Ben was shirtless, wearing his jeans and he was barefoot. With a dish towel over his shoulder, Ben was flitting around the kitchen. Rey smiled as he was so busy cooking, he didn't notice her standing at the bottom of the stairs. She discreetly took a picture of him knowing Rose was going to want to see what he looked like after she talked with her about her week. Only after she took her picture did she clear her throat to alert him to her presence.

Ben looked up to see Rey standing there wearing his flannel shirt. She was the sexiest Omega he'd ever seen. “Hey, you're up,” he said. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Uh, apparently I did, seeing as I slept through most of the day yesterday,” she said and he chuckled.

“You didn't sleep all day yesterday,” he said.

“Wait, you mean to tell me we...”

“Fucked all day? Yeah, we did,” he said and she gasped out in embarrassment.

“I passed out?” she asked before groaning.

“Hey, sweetheart, it's okay. Some Omegas pass out during their first heat with an Alpha. It's fine,” he said.

“I don't remember anything?” she asked.

“Oh, no, it'll come back to you as the day goes on,” he said.

“Still, you rutted me into a coma,” she said and he chuckled as she sat down. He noticed her wince when she sat down.

“Are you sore?” he asked and she nodded. “Yeah, sorry about that. I'll draw you a bath after breakfast.” She smiled at his thoughtfulness. 

“Did you change the sheets at some point?” she asked and he nodded. 

“Just after you finally fell asleep and your heat calmed down. I lifted you off the bed and changed the sheets. We didn't need to sleep in sticky sheets,” he said and she smiled. “I didn't know what you liked, so I made everything,” he said. He put eggs, bacon, waffles, sausages and pancakes on the table. 

“Wow, I...” she started to say as he poured her some orange juice. “This is a lot of food,” she said. 

“You need your strength,” he said. “I admire the yogurt cups you made, but those aren't going to cut it.”

“It was fine before,” she said, taking a waffle and putting it on her plate.

“Before you only had a pathetic knotting toy,” he said and she chuckled before she stuck her tongue out at him. Rey reached into her purse that was hanging on the back of the chair she was sitting in and pulled her hair up into a claw. “So, how do you know my uncle?” he asked.

“He's my boss at Jedi Resistance,” Rey said as she poured some syrup over the waffle on her plate. “He lets me use the cabin for my heats,” she said and he smiled as he put his own breakfast onto his plate.

“I spent summers here as a kid with my dad,” he said. 

“You said that,” she said as she ate her waffle.

“I did?” he asked.

“When I asked you how you got in? Sunday night?”

“Right, sorry. Your pheromones messed me up,” he said and she chuckled. “I've never heard of an Omega who goes out into the middle of nowhere to have her heat. Most have their heats in the privacy and protection of their home,” he said.

“I didn't feel safe in my place anymore,” she said. “There's an Alpha at my work. He wants me,” she said and Ben felt himself get defensive. “He's always sending me flowers and gifts that I reject and toss into the garbage. My Omega side hates him. Doesn't like the way he smells, but it's not stopping him from trying. He knows where I live,” she said. “I mentioned it to Luke and he said I could have the cabin.”

“That was nice of him,” Ben said. 

“Well, no one at Jedi Resistance knows where this cabin is, so it was a no brainer,” she said and he chuckled. “Was this your first time helping an Omega through her heat?” she asked.

“I had a girlfriend before you. I helped her once, but then I found out she was really just a Beta and she wanted to trap me in a marriage.”

“Trap?”

“She was trying to get pregnant,” he said and she let out a sigh. “Pregnancies between Alphas and Betas are rare. Only Alphas and Omegas have a high pregnancy risk.”

“Well, I have a suppressant that has a birth control,” she said and he nodded. “I'm not ready for pups,” she said. “Hence my lack of nest.”

“You'll only make a nest if we're together in a heat and rut and I'm not in a rut,” he said and she sighed. “You really are new the whole Omega thing,” he said.

“Like I said, I'm learning on the fly. I only presented as an Omega three years ago, after I graduated from my four year university,” she said.

“Late bloomer,” he quipped as she took some eggs from the bowl. She didn't realize how hungry she was until after she sat down.

“Blame my upbringing. I was a foster kid and went from home to home. I had to fight for food in some places and then when I actually found myself in a home where I was the only kid, the guy starved me.”

“What?” Ben asked, his Alpha growling. Omega upset. Must protect Omega.

“His name was Plutt and he owned a salvage yard. He made me go into the yard after school and bring back parts. Depending on what I bring, he'd either give me little to no food. The only decent meal I got was the lunch at the school.”

“Please tell me he's dead and I don't have to kill him,” he said and she smiled.

“He died of a heart attack while in my last year of school. I got placed with a little middle aged lady named Maz for the rest of the year of my high school and until I aged out. She let me stay after I turned 18. Helped me apply to colleges and got me my first real job. I worked at her bakery.”

“Ma's Bakery?” he asked and she nodded. “She teach you to make her infamous cinnamon rolls?”

“And her sticky buns,” she said and he moaned.

“I loved those as a kid,” he said and she giggled.

“Maz taught me to bake,” she said. “However, I can't cook worth a damn,” she added as she finished her eggs. She picked up some pieces of bacon as he smothered some pancakes with syrup.

“Well, as you can see, I can cook,” he said. “Being raised by my grandmothers will do that,” he said.

“Do you live in Corusant?”

“I grew up in the suburb area called Chandrila Heights. My one set of grandparents lived down the street from us and my other set was a few blocks over, so I was always around either grandmother. Nana Padme and Nona Maria,” he said and she chuckled. 

“What about your parents?” she asked.

“Well, my dad was in the Air Force when he met my mother. He got her pregnant while she was still in college. They got married to appease my Corellian grandmother. She had me, juggled motherhood while finishing her degree.”

“Hence the upbringing by your grandmothers,” she said and he nodded.

“They own a restaurant together, NanaNona's,” he said and she gasped.

“Maz took me there after I graduated high school. I love their mushroom ravioli,” she said and he chuckled. “Can you make noodles from scratch like they do there?”

“I can,” he said with a smile. “My grandmothers taught me everything,” he said and she smiled. She liked the Alpha. She wondered if she could keep him.

After the breakfast, true to his word, Ben drew Rey a hot bath for her, including bubble bath in it. It was lavender scented and it relaxed her as she soaked in the hot water. She cleaned herself off and the hot water soothed her aching vagina and hips. True to what he said, Rey started remembering everything from the day before. The whole day of sex with Ben. The reason for her aching vagina and slick covered thighs that morning. 

After her bath, Rey was treated to a show. Ben was chopping wood outside and she watched from the window. Seeing him with his tight shirt and jeans on, swinging the ax down onto the wood revved up her Omega again. Her heat was back as he came back in carrying the wood. 

It didn't take long for them to get into another rhythm, this time in front of the fireplace on the rug. This time Ben was gentle with her. He eased his knot into her slowly this time and she heard the squelch as it popped into her. “Ben,” she gasped out and he shushed her before kissing her. 

Rey's heat only lasted until Wednesday night. By the time she and Ben woke up Thursday, her heat was gone, for the most part. “I can still smell it, but it's clouded by my scent,” he said. “Other Alphas won't bother you if you smell like me,” he said and she smiled. “When do you usually go back to Corusant?” he asked.

“Well, I used to wait until Sunday morning to go back,” she said. “It was never over this early,” she said. “And I never have an Alpha's scent over me,” she said.

“Did you want to go back to Corusant now? I can stay with you if you need me,” he said and she smiled.

The first place Rey and Ben drove to was his car. He called a road service to tow his car to his uncle's garage. He and Rey unpacked his car and put his things into her car. “I was moving from Exegol,” he said as they drove. “I quit my job at a financial company and was heading home. Got tired of it. My mom called me about my Nana. She got sick, so it seemed like a good time to quit and come home. I'm going to help Nona with the restaurant.”

“That's so nice.”

Rey had to make one stop before they got to her apartment. She had to get BB from Rose and Finn. “They watch him while I'm in heat. He's my baby,” she said with a smile and he smiled back. Ben waited in the car while Rey went up to Rose and Finn's apartment.

BB was so excited to see his Mama. Rey was down on the floor as the little Maltese ran up to her. “Hi, baby,” she said as Rose smiled on, recording the happy reunion. Rey picked him up and he licked her face over and over. “Oh, did you miss your mama?” He let out a little yelp and she chuckled. “Thanks again, guys,” she said.

“Yeah, you're welcome, Rey,” Rose said. “It's just, we were kind of shocked to get your call you were coming back early.”

“Yeah, usually you're gone for the whole week and we don't see you until Sunday morning,” Finn said. “What's different this time?”

“Yeah, Rey, you're practically glowing,” Rose said with a smile.

“Uh, Finn, can you get BB's things?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said before leaving the room.

“Okay, spill. What's his name?”

“Ben,” Rey said, pulling Rose over to the window that looked out the front of the building. Ben was there leaning against Rey's car. 

“Wow, he's....”

“Every bit of Alpha that Poe isn't,” Rey quipped and Rose giggled. Rey reached for her phone and brought up the picture she took of him cooking in the kitchen.

“Oh, wow, Rey. You hit the Alpha jackpot with him. Good looking and he cooks?” she asked and Rey nodded with a smile.

“What now?” They turned to see Finn with BB's bag. Rey took it from him as Rose smiled.

“Rey found herself an Alpha this week,” Rose said. “He's right outside,” she added and Finn went over to look. 

“I thought you detested Alphas,” Finn said.

“I detest Poe,” Rey said as she shouldered her bag. “Mommy's got a new friend for you to meet, BB.”

“Wait, you're taking him home?” Finn asked.

“Of course. He's moving back to Corusant and his car broke down along the road. He's going to stay with me for the weekend. To make sure my heat is truly gone,” she said. 

“You just meet him,” Finn whined. “He's....”

“Every bit a man that Poe isn't,” she said and Rose chuckled. “Finn, I know you'd like the idea of me and Poe, but I don't,” she said. “Poe would have me pregnant and barefoot and all of my hard work in college would be for nothing,” she said.

“I....”

“Go ahead and call him to tell him I'm back early. He will most likely be along on Saturday morning, eager to help me through the rest of my heat. Which is gone, by the way,” she said.

“It is?” Finn asked and Rose smacked him in the arm. “Ow!”

“What Rey does with her life of none of her business nor is it Poe's,” Rose said. “It would seem this Alpha knows what she wants,” she added. “Poe needs to back off.”

“Thank you, Rose,” she said before grabbing BB's leash from her. “Ben cooks, so perhaps we will have you over for dinner some day. Not this weekend though, because well, we're going to get to know each other really well,” she said.

“I want details about the week on Monday morning,” Rose giggled walking her out. Rey gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting her friend say bye to BB. Rose closed the door and looked to see Finn on the phone. “Really?” she asked her boyfriend.

“He has the right to know,” Finn said and she scoffed. “Hey, Poe, there's something I need to tell you, about Rey,” he said, watching Rey at her car with this Ben person. 

Saturday morning found Poe Dameron outside of Rey's apartment building, hitting every call button except hers. With any luck, someone will just let him in and he was right. 4D finally buzzed him in having been fed up with his buzzing their number. He avoided the elevator and headed upstairs to Rey's floor, taking two steps at a time.

Rey giggled as the lazy Saturday morning was spent lounging in bed with Ben. Her heat had left her a while ago, but she was still raring to go with this Alpha. “I want to keep seeing you after this weekend,” she said and he smiled.

“I hope so,” he said. “I think BB's become attached to me,” he said as Rey's dog curled up at his feet.

“He does like you,” she said. There was a rap at the door, signaling there was someone to visit. 

“Who would be visiting you on a Saturday morning?” he asked.

“If I had to guess, Poe,” she said as she got off the bed.

“You're going to answer the door like that?” he asked and she looked down at her attire. Lace panties and his burgundy red Henley shirt. 

“Right and then you're going to come out from the bedroom in your black boxer briefs,” she said as she picked up BB. Ben chuckled from the bed as she walked down to the door of her apartment. Rey opened the door and just as she suspected, Poe stood there. He had a smile, but it faltered some seeing her state of undress. 

“You seriously answering the door like that?” he asked and she chuckled.

“Yes, I am,” she said. “What do you want, Poe? I don't come back to the office until Monday,” she said.

“Heard you came back early,” he said. “Usually you're not home until Sunday and you came home Thursday night. I would have been here Friday to help you.”

“Help me?” she asked.

“Yeah, your heat.”

“My heat was over days ago, Poe,” she said.

“Oh, um....” It was then that Ben came out in all his Alpha goodness.

“Hey, sweetheart, I can order breakfast so we don't have to get out of bed,” he said, looking at his phone. He looked up to see Poe standing there with a flabbergasted look. “Oh, company. Hello,” he said and he waved at Poe. He came out wearing just his underwear, just like his Omega wanted.

“Hi,” Poe said. “Who...?”

“Poe, this is Ben. Ben, this is Poe. He works with me at Jedi Resistance.”

“Hi,” Ben said, putting his arm around Rey's shoulders.

“What?”

“Ben helped me with my heat this week. Got it down to two and a half days,” she said with a smile.

“Hey, that's awesome,” Poe said. “Uh, so, yeah, I should go,” he said before taking off. Rey chuckled as she closed the door and put BB down.

“That was cool,” Ben said.

“So, can you really order breakfast so we don't have to get out of bed?” she asked.

“Well, we should get out, at least for BB,” he said.

“Right,” she said.

“Maybe we could get Rose to dog sit BB one day so we don't have to get out of bed,” he said and she moaned as he gathered her up in his arms.

Monday Rey returned to work to a buzz. The flowers on her desk everyone thought were from Poe, but she knew they were from Ben. Hydrangeas and Gerbera daisies, her favorite. The note attached told her to cancel any lunch plans she had. He would be there with bells on. She smiled as she put the flowers on a hutch so she wouldn't knock them down. “Rey, keeping flowers?” She turned to see her boss, Luke. “Oh, wow, that's a scent I haven't smelled in a while. Is that my nephew, Ben?” he asked and she nodded.

“Yeah,” she said. “We spent a week...” she started to say.

“Say no more,” he said. “Is he moving back?”

“He said he was. He quit his financial job at some big company,” she said. “His car broke down a few miles from the cabin and he, well, he took very good care of me.”

“I'm sure he did. His grandmothers assured us they raised a gentleman Alpha,” Luke said.

“He's coming for lunch,” she said and Luke smiled.

Rose had immediately cornered her in the break room when she went for coffee. “Tell, tell, tell,” her friends, Jannah and Kaydel said as they sat down at the table.

“So, uh, it's Luke's nephew, Ben. He came to the cabin just as I was starting,” Rey said and Rose giggled. “Literally, I was using my knotting toy when he came in,” she said and Kaydel and Jannah laughed. “I may have freaked out a little and had a minor break down in front of him,” she said.

“Breakdown?” Jannah asked.

“I cried. I didn't think I would be good enough, seeing as I haven't really been an Omega for very long,” she said. “There was something about his scent that was very soothing to me and he calmed me down rather quickly.”

“Well, of course. He wanted to fuck you.”

“Kaydel,” Rose said, letting out a sigh. “Keep going to the good part.”

“Rose, I can't tell you every thing,” she said and the girls whined. “I will say this,” she said, which caused them to perk up. “He rutted me into a coma,” she said and the girls were in disbelief.

“Wait, what?” Rose asked. “Rey, did you black out at some point?”

“I blacked out a whole day, Rose,” she said and the girls squealed. “I, my heat started Sunday night, Ben was there that same night and I remember the first time he and I had sex, but somewhere between all of that, I must have passed out because when I woke up, it was Tuesday morning. I thought it was Monday morning,” she said.

“Wow, an Alpha fucked you into a coma,” Kaydel said. “Rey, you are a lucky Omega.”

“He made me breakfast,” she said.

“And he's so hot,” Rose said. “Show 'em the picture,” she said, eager for her friends to see Ben. Rey took her phone and brought up the picture of a shirtless Ben in the kitchen. Both girls' mouths hung open.

“Wow, that's a big Alpha, oh, Rey, he's huge,” Jannah said.

“Yeah, he was,” she quipped and the girls giggled. A clearing of a throat caused them to look to see Poe standing there with his coffee mug. He seemed red in the face. “How long have you been standing there?” she asked.

“Since you blacked out,” he said and she turned in embarrassment. “Really? That can happen to an Omega?” he asked.

“You never had an Omega black out on you?” Kaydel asked.

“No,” he said and the girls chuckled. Poe scowled at them before getting coffee and leaving the break room.

“Does Luke know it's his nephew?” Rose asked.

“He does. He's thrilled that he's coming back. Ben quit some fancy financial job in Exegol and came home when he heard his one grandmother was sick.” The girls awed at her. “He's going to help with their restaurant. He cooks.”

“It's perfect, because you bake,” Jannah said.

“Is he going to let you keep up with your classes? Become an engineer?” Kaydel asked and she nodded. 

“He's insisting I finish my schooling and he's going to pay off my student loans and the rest of my tuition,” she said with a smile.

“Does he have a lot of money?”

“He does, from his old job. He now has, and I quote, 'A beautiful Omega to spend it on.' ” she said and they squealed.

By the time lunch came around, the whole building knew about Ben and were in a buzz. Every one was working in their cubicles when Luke came out of his office to greet a very tall, handsome looking Alpha. “Ben!” Yeah, this was Rey's Alpha. Their boss hugged the Alpha. “Goodness, did you grow another foot while in Exegol?” Luke asked.

“Probably,” Ben said with a smile.

“Rey told me you were coming for lunch. It's good to see ya, Kid,” he said and Ben chuckled.

“Look, about what we fought about back....”

“Stop, I've forgiven you for it and your Nana, she hit me so many times for driving you away.”

“You didn't drive me away. I wanted to prove to myself I could make a career of my choosing.”

“How did that turn out?”

“I hated it. I hated what it turned me in to,” Ben said. “Snoke and Palpatine were gutless, heartless Alphas who turned other Alphas into them. I wasn't them,” he said and Luke let out a sigh. “I saw Nana today. She looks better than she did when Mom called me.”

“Speaking of, have you told her about Rey?”

“Not yet,” Ben said. “Please don't tell her about Rey. I want to tell her myself,” he said and Luke chuckled.

“You know I keep your secrets. To this day, your mother still doesn't know about your dirty magazine collection.”

“Which is still probably in my old room,” he said and Luke chuckled. “Nana called Nona to have your favorite made when I told her about Rey and our lunch plans.”

“Mushroom Risotto?” he asked and Ben reached into the basket he had and handed it to him.

“Uh, where is Rey?”

“She's in the copy room, down the hall.”

Rey scoffed as she tried to make sense of her copies. Wait, where did that piece of paper come from? She groaned as she moved the order of the papers again. She was getting ready to make another copy when she smelled him. Ben. She smiled feeling his hands on her hips and his lips on her neck. “I've been thinking about you all morning,” he said as he peppered kisses on her neck. She let out a soft moan.

“Is it lunch time already?” she asked.

“Yeah, you hungry? Because I'm starving,” he said and she giggled as he kissed up her neck.

“For me or for food?” she asked.

“Both,” he said and she giggled. She's only known this Alpha for a little over a week and she's fallen in love with him. “My Nana cannot wait to meet you.”

“How's she doing?” 

“Better, now that I'm home,” he said.

Rey laughed as Ben regaled her with a tale from his childhood. His Nana and Nona teaching him to make pasta from scratch when he was nine. “I was covered in flour,” he said and she laughed. “You should have seen my mother's face when she came home to see me, but she was very pleased to see the noodles I made from scratch,” he said.

“Oh, please tell me there's a picture of you covered in flour,” she said.

“There is,” he said and she giggled. 

“So, who's your favorite? Nana or Nona?”

“How dare you ask me that,” he said and she laughed. She took another bite of her Mushroom Ravioli and she moaned. “You keep making that sound and I'm closing up this break room and taking you against a wall.”

“Oh, please do, Alpha,” she said and he groaned as she leaned forward and kissed him.

“You are going to kill me,” he said and she giggled. “So, it's only going to be a matter of time until my mother finds out about you.”

“What did you have in mind?” she asked. “Do you guys do a Sunday dinner?”

“We do, actually. I'd like to bring you this Sunday. It'll be my first Sunday dinner since being back to Corusant,” he said and she smiled.

“Sure,” she said.

Sunday, Ben's Nana came home from the hospital. She was feeling much better, but the doctor's still wanted her to take it easy, so Ben found himself in the kitchen with his Nona at the restaurant. He also spent nights in the office, working the books. He was thinking of bringing some new items to the menu. “Nona, we're a Corellian and Nubian restaurant. We should have pizza on the menu,” he said.

“Pizza,” Maria quipped. 

“What's wrong with pizza?” he asked. “I can experiment with different toppings.”

“I'll think about it.”

“Nana liked the idea,” he said, turning back to his desk. Maria scoffed, muttering in Corellian and Ben replied a quick retort back at her in her own language.

“I regret teaching you my language,” she said and he smiled.

“You still love me,” he said. “I'm your favorite,” he added.

“You are my favorite because you are my only grandchild,” she said, before kissing him on the temple. “I'm happy you are home. So, you're bringing this Omega of yours to Sunday dinner?”

“That's the plan,” he said, looking at her. “I love her, Nona,” he added and she praised to the Maker in her language and he chuckled.

“Finally, great grandchildren are in my future.”

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I've only known her for two weeks,” he said. “We gotta get to know each other first and she's still new to the whole Omega thing,” he said.

“Leave it to you to spark with an Omega who bloomed late,” she said. “I cannot wait to meet her,” she said before kissing her grandson on the cheek.

Ben and Rey held hands as they walked up the sidewalk to Ben's old childhood home. Rey carried a bag with her famous apple crumble pie. “I hope they like pie,” she said.

“It'll go great with the coffee after dinner.” He pushed the doorbell and leaned down to kiss her. “They're going to love ya,” he said before kissing her again. The door flung open to reveal Leia Skywalker Solo. “Mom, hi,” he said.

“Oh, Rey, it's so wonderful to meet you,” she said, completely ignoring her son and hugging his girlfriend.

“Nice to see you, too, Mom,” Ben said as she hugged Rey. They both chuckled as she pulled then into the house.

“Benjamin, you have been back in town for a week and you haven't been to see me. You deserve to be ignored,” Leia said and Rey giggled. “I don't even know where you're staying.”

“Oh, uh, I'm staying at Rey's until I get my own place,” he said and Leia smiled.

“Or I may just never let him leave,” Rey said with a smile and Leia chuckled.

Rey got hugs from both Nana and Nona. A handshake from Ben's dad, Han. Luke was there also. He gave her a hug. “I've never seen my nephew this happy before,” he said into her ear and she giggled.

“I'm happy, too,” she said with a smile.

As the months went by, Ben never did bother to look for an apartment. He and Rey made her apartment their own. Some things of his from Exegol shipped to his parents house and they found room for it in her apartment. “His recliner is sitting in the middle of the floor. We have nowhere to put it,” Rey said as she and Rose huddled close in the break room. “But BB has taken a liking to it, so, it's now BB's chair,” she said and Rose chuckled.

“It's nice you and Ben are getting along in the same apartment. Have you thought more about what you asked me about earlier?” Rose asked. Rey had asked Rose about what made her allow Finn to bite her and mate with her afterwards.

“I have and I think I will hold off on letting Ben bite and mate me. He's great and all, but everything's happening so fast. With Christmas coming up, I want to just enjoy the holiday and ring in the new year with Ben. It's my first Christmas with an Alpha to celebrate with. Did I tell you Ben wants to take me to his childhood amusement park?”

“Trying to get you back to being a kid?” Rose asked and Rey nodded. Rey had mentioned to Ben that her parents abandoned her at an amusement park when she was three. She hadn't been back to a theme park since then and he was determined to get her to like them again. “I think I know which one he's talking about. Knoebel's is fun and it's a small park. Not like a big one like Six Flags,” she said. “When was he planning on taking you?”

“Probably when they open up next year, in April. He said he and his grandparents always went on opening day,” Rey said.

“Rey, he's a keeper,” her friend said and she smiled.

Christmas came and went much like it did, but Rey had someone to spend it with. After Ben and her did their Christmas in the morning, they went to the Skywalker-Solo house to spend Christmas with his family. 

After the new year came and went, Ben had a rut. Rey took it like a trooper. They stayed in her apartment for five days. Ben's dirty talk was different during his rut then his heat. He kept talking about rutting a pup into her and she read on the notion of the Omega wanting the pup would help the rut. She responded positively to that and Ben reacted in a good way. 

Knowing she could handle Ben in a rut let Rey come to the decision to let him mate and bite her. They decided to wait until her heat in the spring because most likely that would be the one that their cycles would sync up with each other. Alpha's ruts would usually hold up and start cycling around to a specific Omega if they find one. 

The heat was planned to take part at Luke's cabin again. Even with Ben, Rey felt it was routine to be at Ach-To so they were packed up to go there. BB was already at Rose and Finn's apartment. Rey was doing a final check of her toiletries bag when she noticed her particular lubricant she liked to use was almost out and she didn't have another full tube. “I'm almost out of lubricant,” she said to Ben. 

“Sweetheart, you're going to be slick enough that we don't need lubricant,” he said.

“Yes, but if we're going to keep having sex, even after my heat is over, we're still going to need it for you to slide right into me,” Rey said and Ben swallowed heavily. She held up the nearly empty bottle. “This isn't going to cut it,” she said. “I'm going to run to the drugstore down the street.”

“No, you're not,” Ben said. “I'll go. You're too close to your heat to be out in public. Especially with some of these Alphas around here. I'll go.” Rey smiled as he grabbed his keys and kissed her. “Don't forget to lock up behind me when I leave. I'll get two bottles,” he said and she chuckled. Ben left the apartment and Rey locked the door behind him. She went back into the walk in closet to pack covers, throws and blankets. She wanted enough to make a nest at the cabin. Between what they were bringing and what was at the cabin, she should have enough. She wanted her first nest with Ben to be perfect. The YouTube videos she found on social media only went so far. A rapid knock on the door confused her. It wouldn't have been Ben knocking because he had a key.

Rey let out a sigh walking over to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Poe. Thinking nothing of him, she unlocked the door and opened it. “What do you want, Poe?” she asked.

“I think you're making a mistake,” he said.

“With what?” she asked and he let himself into her apartment. “Poe, did I say you could come in?” 

“I love you, Rey,” he said.

“But I don't love you, Poe. It's one sided, you and me. I'm with Ben,” she said.

“He hasn't bitten you yet.”

“He's going to next week,” she said, crossing her arms. It was then Poe noticed the bags on the floor. Ben and Rey were going away together, for her heat and possibly his rut. He had heard through the grapevine at work that she helped him through his rut earlier in the year. He seethed over it and it caused him to go into one himself. “Poe, you tried really hard, but your Alpha dynamics are completely different from Ben's and I like his better,” she said.

“How?”

“Well, for one, he's letting me finish my master's degree and will allow me to work, even when I'm pregnant with a pup, which will be a while. I am not a housewife Omega, which is what you want.”

“It was how I was raised by my father,” he said.

“Yeah, an Alpha father. Ben was raised by his grandmothers, mainly. An Alpha and an Omega. He treats me with respect and heeds to my wishes. If I mate with you, you'd have me locked up in your flat pregnant every year. No, thank you,” she said. Poe growled at her. “Don't you dare growl at me,” she said, backing up. The look in his eyes had her reaching for her phone in her back pocket.

Ben was whistling as he came out of the drug store and his phone rang. He saw it was Rey and smiled. “Hey, beautiful,” he said.

“Ben!” 

“Rey?” He heard someone trying to break something down. “What's wrong?”

“It's Poe! He's gone crazy and I think he's in a rut!”

“I'm coming, Rey!” he shouted as he dropped the bag from the drugstore and he ran down the street to Rey. To his Omega. “Rey?!” Their call got disconnected.

Poe grunted as he put his shoulder into the closet door. “You're going to mine, Rey!” he shouted. “Mine! Do you hear me?!” Another bang into the closet door and he felt the door give way.

“What is your emergency?” the woman on the line asked.

“Yes, I live at 3290 Terrace Avenue in Greenwich Village in Corusant. I'm being attacked.”

“Are you an Omega?” she asked.

“I'm a few days away from a heat and there's an Alpha trying to break down my closet door. He's not my mate, but my mate is coming here,” she said.

“Help is on the way,” the operator said before Rey let out a scream. “Miss?”

Rey used what she could to fight off Poe. “Get off!” she shouted as Poe dragged her out of the closet. “I don't belong to you!” she shouted as he got her on top of the bed. “Poe, stop,” she cried as he forced his hand up her shirt.

“Oh, they're so perfect,” he said. 

“Get your hands off me,” she pleaded. She could feel her heat starting early. “No, please,” she begged, crying that her biology was betraying her. 

“Oh, yeah, I knew you smelled fantastic in heat.” He moved his hand down her shorts and she screamed as he ran his fingers along her folds to feel her slick. “Wow, so slick.”

“Get off me!” she shouted. It earned her a backhand from Poe and she cried out, her lip splitting. 

“You're going to be mine now.” He started to undo the belt of his pants, but a growl caused him to stop and he was yanked off Rey.

“Ben!” Rey shouted. The look in his eyes told her one thing, Ben was in a rut. Two Alphas in a rut and one Omega in heat. Their biology was telling them to fight each other for her. Punches were swung, kicks were given. Rey cried out when Poe threw Ben against the wall. “Ben,” she cried. He got up and put Poe into a choke hold when he started going to Rey again. 

“She's mine,” he snarled before throwing Poe to the floor. “You stay back.”

“I'm going to fucking kill you and then I'll take her, like I always wanted,” he said. Ben snarled at him before Poe let out a shout and ran toward Ben. Ben fought for his Omega and before he could react, Poe was on the floor and this time, he didn't get up. He was dead. Ben had snapped his neck and he seemed to calm down after Poe was dead and no longer a threat to his Omega. Rey cried as she ran over to Ben. She was gathered up in his strong arms and she let out all of her emotions. “It's okay, sweetheart,” he said. “I've gotcha.”

Ben and Rey were found like that on the floor, him hugging her and trying to calm her down. The only one Ben let near them was the Beta paramedics. They both were given sedatives to calm their rut and heat by the female paramedic while the male paramedic checked Poe. “He's dead,” he said.

“He was trying to rape my mate,” Ben said as Rey still clung onto him. “Our biology took over and we were fighting.”

“It's true,” Rey said.

The police arrived soon after that and a coroner was called. “Are you going to go to jail?” Rey asked as she watched the coroner zip up the bag containing Poe's dead body.

“Not likely,” the female paramedic said. “He was protecting his mate and it was like he said, the biology took over. This isn't the first I've seen this,” she said. “Now, the sedatives I gave you guys will wear off in about six hours, so if there was somewhere you were going to go, I suggest you guys get there,” she said.

After an hour, Rey and Ben headed to Ach-To and became a mated pair.

Eighteen months later.......

Rey took nearly six months to recover what happened with her. Poe's parents wanted Ben prosecuted, but with the biology of two Alphas in a rut and one Omega in heat, the prosecutor didn't think he would have a case.

Ben let out a sigh as he entered his and Rey's house. After getting back from their heat and rut together, they couldn't stay in the apartment knowing what happened. It didn't take the long to find the cute little starter home for the two of them. Three bedrooms. Plenty of room for them and for little ones. “Sweetheart, you home?” he asked.

“In the kitchen!” she called out. He hoped she wasn't burning anything. He went down the hall and peeked his head around the corner. He was relieved she was baking and not cooking. “Hey,” she said with a smile and he put his things down and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she purred in content. “That was my Omega,” she said and he chuckled. He nuzzled her neck, her mating gland healed, but still scarred from him biting her after he had gotten her to the cabin.

“What are you baking?”

“Cookies for Rose and Finn,” she said. “A thank you for watching BB again,” she added.

“What's that?” he asked, seeing a little bag on the dining room table.

“That's for you,” she said with a smile. Ben untangled his arms from his mate and went over to open it. He pulled out the tissue and found a small stick. A pregnancy stick.

“Oh, are you..?” he asked, looking at it. It said pregnant. “You're pregnant?” he asked and she nodded, smiling. Rey let out a squeal when Ben picked her up and spun her around. “You just made my day, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Ben, put me down,” she said and he did. He went down to his knees to kiss her stomach. 

“Hello, baby. Pup,” he said and she giggled again. 

“I didn't think I would be as thrilled as you. I mean, I just started that new job at Jedi Resistance.”

“Doesn't matter. Luke will let you still work, so will I. You'll have maternity leave and got back when you're ready,” he said and she smiled. “I love you and I want you to be happy,” he said.

“I am happy,” she said. “With you and our soon to be born baby,” she said.

“Must have been the last heat and rut we had together,” he said, standing up. “So, when are we going to tell my mom?” he asked

“I think I want to keep it between us for a while and maybe make a big announcement at Christmas.” 

“That's three months away and it's going to be October soon. It's when our fall heats and ruts come along.”

“Then we go away to the cabin for a getaway,” she said and he chuckled.

“Think we'll be good parents?” he asked.

“I think we'll be perfect as we can be for this pup.”

Rey was happy and that was all that mattered to Ben.

The End


End file.
